Siana
Siana Nexus is part of the Night clan. Several individuals refer to her as the Night Clan's princess due to her close relationship with Caladbolg. She was saved long ago from death by Caladbolg and made into an undead. She is the daughter of Regis Nex and Demon Serin. Appearance Siana shares several features similar to Serin: purple hair, green eyes, and cat eyelid designs next to her eyes. Siana is shown having white hair similar to Xix growing up. As a child she wore a long beige dress, but as a teenager she wears a bikini top covered by a hoodie(with some design in the inner layer) and short shorts with ripped kneehigh stockings. There is a scar down her torso from where her heart was removed. Siana always wears a cheshire grin. Personality Siana is a bubbly young woman who has a childish demeanor, she is rather immature. While she is shown mostly as playful, Siana may not be completely mentally stable. After Ninoorut freezes the soldiers meant to bring him back to the castle, Siana laughs at how their blood has been frozen solid. When Ninoorut tries to kill her, she finds the situation more amusing and doesn't display any form of terror. As a child she has a sadistic, darker side which she keeps hidden from Xix. As an adult, she likes to taunt and play around. She plays with Ninoorut's fear of rejection, yet shows compassion after Nex abandons him. She refers to herself as an abandoned cat and likes to tease her opponents. She can be either childish or switch to sadistic. While a young Siana shows concern when necessary, older Siana looks into details as though life is a game. Siana likes to smile in a way similar to the Cheshire Cat from Alice In Wonderland. In the flashback, a young Siana is often tormented by the other children in the village. She had a kind heart, but the village's cruelty often made her bitter with resentment. She is conflicted between whether she is evil or good, and did not truly want others to suffer. The truth is Siana is nothing but a wounded child with deep scars from her past. She has chosen to hate her father for massacring her village despite knowing that her actions left him no choice due to the fact that she did not have the courage to admit that she caused the contamination of her village. It is this vulnerable side of her that allows Caladbolg to manipulate her for his purposes by using her against her parents. History She was carried by a fleeing Serin to Banaan Clan as an infant and left in the care of an elderly woman. Siana grew up shunned by the other villagers for being "the witch's daughter," the only one who showed kindness to her was Xix, her best friend. Due to the other village children's cruelty she did not go into town often and turned hostile whenever they appeared before her. Siana tried to care for her ill grandmother and Xix often helped her. The two dreamed to leave Banaan Clan where they would travel to the capitol. Siana would play the role of princess/traveler and Xix proclaimed himself her knight. These dreams were never realized as Regis Nex and his royal knights slaughtered everyone in Banaan Clan under the false belief they hid a Night Clan member-Caladbolg. A knight managed to sneak up on the oblivious children and struck down Xix along with Siana. Desperate to save her friend she began having visions of her infancy when Serin fled with her and happily mentioned to baby Siana how she loved her. Siana then sees another image of Serin resurrecting Siana's father- Jae-Hyuk. Witnessing Serin's power fuels Siana's drive and she unlocks her hidden necromancy powers to revive Xix. Sadly, Xix in his state of madness attacks the wounded Siana and tears out her heart to replace the one stabbed by Nex's knights. Xix is devastated as he sees the deceased body of Siana. Right as he collapses in anguish Caladbolg appears and states she is an undead once he realizes she still lives. Sensing that Siana will prove a useful pawn he kidnaps the child and creates a clone of her so that her mind can continue thriving. Plot Brief flashbacks of Siana are shown in Xix's memories. Usually, she is displayed covered in blood, without her face being revealed. In Volume 8, Siana makes a full appearance. She stumbles upon a fleeing Ninoorut, who was running away from the blood ceremony, and kidnaps him. While fleeing with Ninoorut on dragonback, Nex and his men try shooting her down as she begins to destroy the kingdom's barrier. She proves successful, but eventually her dragon is injured so the two runaways land in a nearby field. Ninoorut awakens first and attempts to kill an unconscious Siana. However, she is more amused by his actions and tells him he will not kill her since he lacks a murderous intent. Her attention is refocused to her dying dragon, she uses necromancy to allow the dragon to die peacefully (Ninoorut is astonished by this). She begins to toy with Ninoorut on being "abandoned" by Nex, Ninoorut begins to power up to attack her, but their attention is drawn when Nex's soldiers show up to take back Ninoorut dead or alive. The soldiers are ruthless and chose to kill Ninoorut; he finally breaks knowing his life has been deemed meaningless by Nex. Siana is tickled with how he releases an ice attack that freezes the enemies down to their dripping blood wounds. She pokes fun at him again on Nex; he is infuriatied and proceeds to use an ice attack on her. However, Ninoorut is shocked when Siana stops teasing to comfort him in his sorrow. She convinces Ninoorut to join her as a member of the Night Clan. Siana takes Ninoorut to Earth where he meets Caladbolg. Ninoorut is shocked by her mannerisms towards the demonstone and questions why she is in good relations with him. The girl tells him that they all act as comrades and family with one another; a fact that Ninoorut looks on with slight resentment remembering how Nex rejects him. Siana shows Ninoorut the loops of the organization and welcomes his company. She also begins treating him as another member of the family along with her and Caladbolg. During a gathering between the three, Caladbolg discusses his worries over his fragment not being unsealed in the Serpent Kingdom and how he keeps losing clan members. Siana jumps to the opportunity to help him since she is well-known for her stealth missons; Caladbolg promptly rejects her and she lashes out in anger. Ninoorut sets out to find her and catches her in the act of transferring back to Chaos, he is unable to stop her. Siana uses too much energy and winds up in the Serpent Kingdom severely injured where she is found by Just. Just takes her back to his room and begins tormenting her in a slightly sexual manner (licking her face, tying her up, etc just to get a reaction). Siana struggles against him but is too injured to put up much resistance. The demon manages to knock her out and begins shifting through her memories since he finds her interesting. Volumes 10 and 11 begin to present Siana's childhood history in a town where she grew up with Xix. Siana was often shunned by other children in the village, who believed she was the witch's daughter. Thus, she grew up with only Xix as a companion. Sometime later, she encounters a vagrant Caladbolg and hides him in her home and feeds him. Caladbolg plays on Siana's sadness and lack of knowledge of her parenthood, and convinces her (albeit with difficulty) to join him and the Clan of the Night. When Xix, who remains clueless about her impending departure, happily tells her that he will be leaving with Mistress Infinity to train to become a knight in the capital, Siana breaks down into tears in expressing her regret. However, when the infected Linne moves to attack Siana in front of the visiting Regis Nex and his command of troops, Nex quickly moves to destroy the whole town and stop the Clan of the Night's infection, believing that the town had knowingly hid members of the Night Clan. Siana and Xix then hastily escape into the woods; as the two cross a bridge on the outskirts of town, Siana is shown to have realized the consequences of her actions, and apologizes to Xix, only for that small delay to allow both of them to be struck down by the pursuing knights. In the wake of a mortal wound that Siana incurs from protecting Xix, she has a vision of her mother Serin. Subconsciously awakening her necromancer powers, Siana then contracts with the deceased Xix with a kiss (similar to how Serin formed a contract with Jae-Hyuk) before passing out. Sometime later as Xix awakens, Xix kills the knights and then turns on Siana, ripping her heart out. When Xix finally regains control of his senses Siana is presumed dead. Xix swears his vow to kill Nex, while he is sidetracked due to his grief, Caladbolg makes an appearance and pronounces that Siana is still alive and is intrigued by her undead characteristics. The boy attempts to save her but Caladbolg had already gotten away with her. After returning to Earth with Siana's lifeless body, Caladbolg places her body in a tank that will preserve her, while at some point making a clone of her. Whether or not the personality that is exhibited by the clone is actually Siana's is still uncertain. In the present, before Ninoorut sets out to find her, Caladbolg shows him her actual body and reveals her parentage, much to the shock of the Prince. Caladbolg adds that was why he became interested in bringing her back to Earth since he knew she was his niece. After this revelation Ninoorut is determined to find her. As Ninoorut questions her upbringing he is astonished by her likeness to Serin who he hadn't put the two and two together and realizes how similar in appearance they are. As Ninoorut journeys to find her, Siana is still kept as a hostage by Just. The turncoat begins thinking of Siana in a somewhat romantically interested manner. Whenever he thinks of Siana he remembers how he likes her smile and finds her rather interesting; he is deadset on rescuing her. Powers & Abilities Siana is a powerful member of the night as well as a powerful necromancer. Bi-Hyung has mentioned that she is a necromancer on the same level as Serin. *'Necromancy': She uses it to allow her dragon to die peacefully. Siana is alive despite her heart being ripped out thanks to her necromancy abilities. Her first demonstration of her necromancer powers occurred when she resurrected Xix as their town was attacked by the Regis Nex and his knights. Nevertheless, she could have demonstrated other variations of her powers in her childhood, which may have led to the other children calling her the "witch's child." *'Book of Weapons': A magic binder, that used with a Ghost Fire recreates the weapon printed on the books page. Relationships Xix They were childhood friends growing up (recent chapters hint to them being siblings). She was kind to Xix and he adored her; Siana treasured Xix since he was her only friend in the village. After her apparent death, Xix claims vengence on Nex, unfortunately Xix is proven as the one accidently causing her death in his state of madness. Xix feelings are divided between wanting to be her knight (protective friend) and wanting to become her lover (boyfriend) due to their attachment. It is hinted that Siana harbors a crush on her childhood friend but the extent of these feelings are uncertain. Ninoorut Noah The two were from enemy factions, but after Siana kidnaps him they begin to become allies after Ninoorut learns of Nex's indifference towards his fate. Siana mentions to him that the two of them are similar and so she couldn't find it within her to kill him. Ninoorut finally breaks down sobbing after learning of Nex's 'dead or alive' request sent throughout the kingdom for the deemed "Traitorious Prince". Siana comforts him and although angry he clings to her since Siana is the only one who has shown him an ounce of kindness without it being from obligation. He joins Siana in becoming a member of the Night Clan and joins Caladbolg, his father's enemy. Ninoorut continues to grow more interested in the necromancer and begins asking Caladbolg more information on her. Although appearing uninterested at times, the necromancer does care for his well-being and grows agitated whenever he appears vulnerable, demanding to know why he shows her his 'lonely cat face'. Siana is oblivious to his attraction to her and believes he cares for her because they are siblings (a fact still not proven but heavily implied in recent chapters as she calls Nex their father). The undead necromancer has no clue that her influence has rubbed off on Ninoorut who now has no qualms of confronting Nex compared to his past self who trembled at the thought. Serin The two share strong resemblances; later chapters reveal Serin as her mother. Siana's heart is within Xix and after Nex stabs Xix in the heart Serin is shown screaming. Another incident-when a young Siana is stabbed by Nex's soldier she sees glimpses of Serin fleeing with a child. Siana is similar to Serin in that she acts cold in her playfulness, but secretly has a kind heart as shown when she hugs a weeping Ninoorut. While she displays her father's stubborn nature, her determination seems to stem from her mother's nature. She has the same necromancy abilities, a trait inherited from Serin. Through flashbacks and possible cues from Caladborg Siana has vague impressions of her mother but never truly knew what Serin was like as a person. When Serin is fully revived in Chapter 131 and is confronting Caladborg about his plans the teenager is asked by her uncle how it feels to finally meet her mother in person. Unlike her vehement attitude and acts of aggression upon finally meeting her father in person Siana is shocked and shows signs of both disbelief and bliss to finally meet her mother whom she had only seen in glimpses from past memories. After Siana reunites with her mother Siana tries her best to connect with Serin but Serin shows little to no concern with her, refusing to even have a single conversation leaving Siana hurt and wondering if she is really her mother. Caladbolg Siana adores Caladbolg since he rescued her. Both of them have childish personalities, but Caladbolg is quick to establish his role as the adult by scolding the girl whenever Siana acts impulsively. They have a friendly relationship, but Caladbolg acts as a parental/sibling figure to the teenager. (It is unknown but if Siana is Nex's daughter then Caladbolg, aka Jae-Hoon, actions make him appear as the friendly uncle). Despite their apparent friendly relationship Caladborg is not above manipulating Siana as a pawn against her parents. He's twisted Siana's anguish over the lost of her village and self-loathing into a fuel of hatred towards Nex, the one who ordered the village's massacre, pushing all the blame to him even though technically Caladborg is the catalyst for Banaan's extermination as his corruption was intentionally spread. When Serin is finally revived in the midst of a battle between himself and Nex he is quick to use Siana as a shield to prevent Serin from attacking. All the while pretending he doesn't wish for Siana to get injured by her mother, while hiding behind the girl, stating aloud how this is the first time Siana has truly met her mother as a means of distracting the teenager. In the later chapters it is clear that Caladbolg only considers Siana to be a pawn as he lets Just, a demonic beast with sadistic qualities to marry Siana, showing that she is only a tool in his eyes Regis Nex Within later chapters, it is revealed Nex is Siana's father. The two have not been shown conversing yet, but have run into each other a few times. Once in childhood and the second kidnapping Prince Ninoorut. At their first meeting, Siana finds Nex frightening and hides behind Xix, Nex takes notice of the girl, but doesn't pay her much attention. Although they have yet to actually get acquainted with one another, Siana does share similarities with her father, though characteristics that he possessed in his youth more so than as current Regis. Siana is similar to a young Jae-Hyuk in stubbornness and recklessness (She disobeys Caladbolg on numerous occasions and is adamant about going to the Serpent Kingdom despite his refusal that winds up with her being taken hostage by Just). She can sometimes make a similar irritated face as her father, and she has some of his youthful humor from his time shown as a teenager pre-Caladbolg possession of Jae-Hoon. When Siana is finally reunited with her father it is not a happy reunion. Ninoorut had literally just committed suicide from his despair over the lost of Iffrita and feelings of absolution that Nex will never love him before being revived thanks to his hidden undead abilities. After Ninoorut revives Nex is distraught over realizing the boy he ignored for eighteen years is truly his and Serin's son when Siana interrupts his revelation to defend Ninoorut claiming he has no right to be their father. Nex on the other hand ignores her claims and disregards her existence as she is a member of the night. Xix noted that all her resentment towards Nex is due to her guilt over her village's massacre, putting the blame on Nex rather than facing the responsibility herself. Quotes *''"Yeah, the same look in our eyes, like that of an abandoned, resentful cat...which is why I couldn't leave you alone." ''- Siana to Ninoorut after his kidnap, in Chapter 49. *"I'm not kind...But if Linne died because of me...I will truly become a cursed child." ''Siana to Caladbolg in Chapter 65. *"''It's worse than being the witch's daughter!!" Siana in Chapter 65. *"''Why are you making such a wimpy face again as if you're a stray cat left all alone!" ''Siana confronting Ninoorut in Chapter 83. Chapter Appearances Trivia *Siana is revealed to have necromancer powers. *Her heart is inside Xix, who stole it from her in a possessed state killing her. *She wears a one eye creature on her pinky that takes ahold of her body from time to time. Whever the creature takes control her eyes begin to cry blood. *The eyeball may be controlled by Caladbolg. *After kidnapping Ninoorut and saving him from palace monsters the two form an alliance as allies. *The current pixie cut Siana is a mere copy of the real Siana who is kept in a laboratory due to her past injury. *Siana shares her father's stubornness and recklessness, while at times displaying her mother's kindness. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Night Clan Category:Demon Clan Category:Undead